Behind The Physical
by L.C.Candle
Summary: [EmmettxRosalie] Rose and Emmett's anniversary, written in Rose's POV. There is much more than the Physical between the vampire couple. Rated K plus for sexual reference.


**Behind The Physical**

**Written in Rosalie Lillian Hale's Point Of View**

I had picked up a very nice and stylish winter suit for the top dollar just for this occasion. Edward had smirked at me and shook his head when he saw what I had bought. He was simply fixed with the idea that I was obsessive about the physical look. He, and I'm pretty sure Alice as well, believed that I was only concerned on how things looked in life. They believed that even my dear Emmett was only for strength entertainment. But they were both wrong, on both accounts, of course.

Emmett and I were entirely different to Alice and Edward, we both held a gift of the normal. Something that any human could have, except multiplied. And because of this, because of our gift and how we were different from our brother and sister, they labeled us as 'The Physical'.

I glared daggers at Edward and flipped my hair behind my back, much to his annoyance. _I am not as shallow as you think I am, Edward_. I hope he heard that, for it was the truth. I don't _always_ think of myself. I may tend to focus more on my appearance than other things but I did have other thoughts relating other things. For example; Emmett.

My husband for more than a couple of decades meant everything to me. My relationship with Emmett was much like Edward's relationship with Bella. Of course I didn't watch Emmett to pretend to sleep or anything of such, but we didn't always make love every night. I'll admit we have sex more frequently than the others but that didn't mean we were all about that sort of thing. We talked too.

I was up the stairs in record time, trying on the newest addition to my growing wardrobe. Tonight was a special occasion for Emmett and I. It was our anniversary and tonight we would just walk along the winter wonderland of Forks. And then, y'know, afterwards viciouslyripapartacoupleofpoordefencelesswoodlandanimalstogetherinvampirelovelyness.

I was wearing Emmett's favorite color. Holly red laced with white. The red slim jacket looked good with the knee-length white frilled skirt and both portrayed my figure quite nicely. The white fur cap drew attention to my perfect hair as well. The black boots and stockings matched my coal black eyes with striking notability. Color coordination was the key to perfection. Emmett knocked on the door to our room lightly. It was sunset, I hadn't realized how much time I had spent getting ready.

"Rose?" His voice passed through the door, heavy with eagerness.

"In a minute, Emmett." I said, staring at the door. I sighed and looked out the window, I was only stalling, trying to make my darling's anticipation grow, of course. After two minute, I was timing, Emmett knocked again and I swung open the door.

His jaw dropped briefly but was gathered up into a greeting smile. I smiled as well, pleased that he was pleased. "Holy…"

I put a finger to his lips, "No cursing, baby Edward is nearby." I smirked.

He chuckled and put his hands on either side of my face, leaning in to kiss my neck. "You look beautiful, Rosalie."

Suppressing the urge to say '_Don't I always?_' I pushed Emmett away and looked him over. He looked…stunning. I could tell he went all-out for this day, just for me. I was touched, to say in the least.

"Thank you, Emmett." I said, slipping my hand in his. I noticed for maybe the first time that our hands fit perfectly together, like a lock and a key. I knew he was different, ever since I saw him first in the woods with the bear, I knew he was meant for me. If Emmett had not been attacked, we would not be here and secretly I was grateful for that bear, it had given me him. I twitched at the thought without Emmett. But I didn't need to worry like Edward did, Emmett was immortal, we both were, and we would both be together for eternity.

"For what?" He asked, we were walking out on the front slowly, at human speed, but I didn't mind and I don't think he did either.

"For this." I made a gesture at his attire and then waved my hand around, "For agreeing to take a walk alone for once, away from the others."

"Of course! I'd do anything for you! I love you." He bent down slightly and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too, Emmett, beyond comprehension." I made another large gesture with my hands again, spreading my free arm out to indicate the world.

"If we're going to have the who-loves-who-more fight then I think I'd like to go hunting first…" we chuckled and I shook my head, "Well, good. Because Rose, I would so win. I mean, try to top _going through hell a thousand times over_. Go on, I dare you."

"Twice." I raise my head up high, sure victory.

"Damnit. It doesn't matter though, because I still love you more." I smiled and leaned my head against Emmett's shoulder. I would let him win this round, but the next one was all mine.

**Authors Note:// **ROSE AND EMMETT FLOOF! Why? Because no one does Rosalie and Emmett fluff anymore. Everyone thinks Rosalie is a –INSERT WORD HERE- an arrogant fool who hates Bella with a fiery passion. AND MAYBE EMMETT IS A BIT DUMB….Wait…nevermind…POINT OF THE MATTER OF THE FACT ISSS….

Rosalie and Emmett fluff is spiffy. XD **//:End Authors Note**


End file.
